


What about the Count?

by captswanis4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captswanis4vr/pseuds/captswanis4vr
Summary: Based on the Count of Monte Cristo movie, a short scene of Emma's thoughts when she recognizes that the Count who saved her son is actually the long thought dead love of her life, Killian Jones.





	What about the Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This has already been posted on tumblr, but I'm just now getting it here.
> 
> I'm not a very good writer and I’m sorry about that, but I wanted to put down an idea for a scene from my idea for a Captain Swan/Count of Monte Cristo movie. This draws some from the movie scene, but it should mostly be my ideas because the scene itself doesn’t give away Mercedes’s thoughts other than through looks. All mistakes are my own Thanks for reading if you try it though!

The whole night, all Emma could do was look at him. He had saved her son. The one piece of Killian she had left even if no one knew he wasn’t really Neal’s. She knew who Henry’s father was and it was the love her life, Killian Jones. And this Count Hook had saved him. Had saved her really. So she couldn’t stop looking at him. 

She also couldn’t stop thinking about the spark she felt when he touched her during their dance that evening. His embrace felt so familiar to her. Like she had known him her whole life instead of just meeting him that night. It was the first time being in a man’s arms didn’t turn her stomach since she had lost Killian.

She stared at the Count some more as he rescued her and her son for a second time by making a speech for Henry’s birthday since Neal was missing once again. His speech was perfect for Henry. Pointing out her son’s change into manhood. Pointing out all the things of Killian that she saw in Henry and she couldn’t be more thankful for the Count’s introduction into their life.

As she stared though, she saw something. When the Count sat down and turned to enter into a conversation, he reached up and began to rub behind his ear. At this gesture she realized exactly what it was about him that captivated her so much. She remembered all the times she teased Killian about rubbing behind his ear. She called it his ‘automatic give-away’. Suddenly the familiarity of Count’s arms, or really the familiarity of the Count himself, made so much more sense. The Count was Killian. She knew that was Killian as much as she knew she was Emma and that her son was Henry. She didn’t know how he was here, but she had never felt more relieved in her life. It was all she could do not to leap across the table and beg for answers right then, but she knew she had to wait. Just until Henry’s birthday party was over though and then she would wait for Killian in his carriage. She would get some answers and she would finally have the love of her life back after 18 long, cold, and lonely years.


End file.
